


Drumming Song

by cyndario



Series: Talibah Cadash | good kid, m.A.A.d City [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndario/pseuds/cyndario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There's a drumming noise inside her head whenever she's around...</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Inspired by Florence and the Machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drumming Song

_There’s a drumming noise inside my head..._

 

Josephine watched as Talibah slipped into her office, a smile brightening up her face. Every time _that_ smile was directed towards _her_ , though, she felt her chest constrict. Josephine’s heart felt as if it was pounding in her ears, her stomach fluttering at the sight of her.

How her hair framed her face like a halo of curls, or how the light of the hearth made her skin glow like the rays of the rising sun. How--in a certain light--the green and golden flecks would glimmer like precious stones in the deep pools of brown of her eyes and oh Maker she was doing it again.

 

_...that starts when you’re around…_

 

Josephine carefully placed her quill in its container as Talibah came closer, trying to calm her beating heart. Maker help her, it was so loud in her own ears. When she stood directly in front of her, Talibah leaned her smaller frame along the top of her desk, resting her elbows on the dark wood as she cradled her face within her hands.

 

_I swear that you could hear it it makes such an almighty sound…_

 

“Josie. Have you eaten yet? We missed you at lunch.” Talibah’s voice had a sing song lilt, the sound deep as a drum but soft as a gentle breeze. Josephine had began to open her mouth to reply but her stomach chose at that moment to do it for her--the loud growl echoing throughout the room. Talibah’s smile grew as she watched Josephine's cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Josephine’s fingers gripped the armrest of her large chair, resisting the urge to grip her stomach to try to stifle the sound. Oh this was absolutely _embarrassing_.

 

_There’s a drumming noise inside my head that throws me to the ground…_

 

“See? Your stomach is angry with you. Come on--those contracts can wait.” Talibah’s voice was teasing as she pushed herself off Josephine’s desk, turning to head towards the door. Josephine wanted to go eat with her, _truly_ , but these contracts were really important.

At least... that was what she kept telling herself.

 

 _I swear that you should hear it, it makes such an almighty_ sound _…_

 

“Really, Inquisitor, I should finish this. I have to make sure they’re ready to be sent at first light.” Talibah turned back towards her and cocked her head to the side, a curious look on her face.

 

_Louder than sirens…_

 

“But you gotta _eat_ , Jo. Come on, a break won’t hurt.” Her smile was inviting, sweet, and Josephine wanted nothing more than to acquiesce to her and go but whenever she was around her she couldn’t think straight. It had been like this for weeks now, and Josephine didn’t know how to make it stop. Shaking her head regretfully, Josephine placed her hands gingerly in her lap as she looked down, fiddling her fingers nervously. She would eat later when she was done, and hopefully by then the beating in her chest would have died down a bit and she could concentrate better and--

“Fine. We’ll just have dinner in here, then.” Josephine’s head shot up at the statement and watched as Talibah’s smile never wavered from her face. She hadn’t been expecting her to relocate dinner to her office. The drumming in her ears grew louder and louder and Maker help her if she stayed close then it would only be a matter of time before she slipped and did or said--Maker forbid-- something else to further embarrass herself.

 

_Louder than bells...._

 

“Inquisitor, please, you don’t have to inconvenience yourself on my behalf. I’m sure I can find something--”

“It’s not an inconvenience if I _want_ to be here with you… unless you, uh, want me to go?”

 

Talibah’s smile _did_ waver a bit then, her confidence shaking while she fidgeted in the center of the room. Josephine shook her head vehemently at the thought--of course she wanted her to stay. Maker if she could stay forever that would be lovely but she wasn’t about to blurt _that_ out.

 

_Sweeter than heaven..._

 

“I just… I wouldn’t want you to be put out at my lack of conversation. Plus there’s no place for you to sit and eat comfortably.” Talibah’s abrupt laugh filled the awkward silence within the room as she shook her head and began to step closer. “Oh, Josie. You forget I can get comfortable anywhere. Besides…” Walking around the desk, Talibah leaned on the side and took one of Josephine’s fidgeting hands within her own. Intertwining their fingers, she rubbed her thumb along the skin of the back of her hand, offering a gentle smile to accompany her touch.

 

“I couldn’t care less where I am… as long as I get to spend time with you.”

 

_And hotter than hell …_

 

Talibah had to be able to hear it now, being as close as she was. But she made no sign or move to leave her, let alone drop her hand. If anything, she leaned in closer. Josephine could smell the remnants of her perfume--a mix of amber and ambrosia--wafting into her nose and she felt the heat of her blush in her ears. Oh Andraste please don’t let their be errant pen splashes on her cheeks or something else equally embarrassing on her face--

 

Talibah brought Josephine’s hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles softly before she began to walk away, that soft smile still etched across her face. Josephine gulped loudly, the heat of her blush so forceful she felt as though she might burst.

 

“I hear they’re making roasted hen for dinner tonight, Jo. With a garlic butter garnish, steamed vegetables and potatoes. I think they’re even going to have those sweet honey rolls you love so much. And! I have it on good authority that there will be pie. I’ll make us plates and be right back, okay?” Talibah called over her shoulder, sparing her a quick glance while she made her way to the Great Hall. Josephine barely regained her composure enough to try to gently refuse such special treatment.

 

“Talibah, you don’t have--”

“I know I don’t _have_ to. But I want to. So keep working, I’ll be back in a moment.”

“But--”

“Darling, you’re gonna have to learn that some arguments with me you can’t win. It’s cute that you try, though.”  

 

Talibah’s light laughter drifted to her ears as she turned partway in the doorway, throwing back another heart-stuttering smile before she continued walking out the room, leaving Josephine to her thoughts and loudly beating heart.

 

_As I move my feet, towards your body_

_I can hear this_ beat _..._

 

As soon as the door to her office clicked shut Josephine flopped back dramatically, releasing a shaky breath as she looked forlornly into the ceiling. Oh this constant ache in her heart whenever she was in the Inquisitor’s presence just wouldn't do.

 

It had barely been fifteen minutes before Talibah and a few of the kitchen staff arrived back in her office with plates filled with food and pitchers of wine and water. One of the gentleman laid out a rug near the hearth, while Talibah and the others arranged the plates and food atop the tapestry. Talibah thanked everyone quietly and slipped something into their hands as she dismissed them, and Josephine watched wide-eyed as Talibah took some of the (rather expensive) pillows from her couch and laid them on the floor, fluffing them as necessary while the staff slowly filed out the room. Once the door shut behind them Talibah seemed satisfied with the arrangement and looked up to see Josephine with a huge smile on her face.

 

_It fills my head up_

_And gets louder and louder_

 

Talibah wasn't expecting the look of awe at her small actions, and began to fidget a bit under her gaze. Scratching behind her ear, Talibah became a bit nervous as she spoke.

 

“Um…. My _Baba_ would sometimes eat with us like this. He said it reminded him of when he was younger. If the floor is too uncomfortable--”

 

Josephine stood abruptly, the action causing Talibah to stop talking as she made her way over towards her. Sitting down slowly, she arranged herself as neatly as she could atop one of the cushions. Talibah's face lit up, and she plopped rather hastily onto her own, nearly falling off which caused both women to laugh a bit. Once Talibah rearranged herself comfortably (without falling over again) she began passing food closer towards Josephine, letting her fix her plate first.

 

“Wouldn't want your stomach to start screaming at me again.” She teased. Josephine huffed dramatically as she fought off another smile, serving the offered food onto her plate. While she plucked a generous helping of honey rolls, Josephine glanced nervously at Talibah before she decided to ask,

 

“Will you tell me about him. Please?”

 

Talibah's eyes brightened at the sudden request, the smile gracing her face widening as she thought of a memory to share of him. “Well… uh, let's see? Oh! There was this one time, my brother and I…”

 

Josephine sat enraptured by story after story of Talibah’s youth, laughing rather undignified as time went on and Talibah grew more animated with her storytelling. She was no longer this untouchable figure. No, in this moment, she was just Talibah. Minutes passed without thought as she soaked in every word, learning more about the woman they all called the Herald of Andraste. The woman they called Inquisitor. The woman that she...

 _  
_ _It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

 

A calm had washed over her as the drumming of her heart was steady, almost comforting now, when she felt it. It--a gentle warmth that sweeps through you when you least expect it. The soft song only you can hear. It was here, sitting beside the fire listening to her speak, that Josephine knew she loved her. Really, truly loved her.

  
The loud drumming of her heart didn’t seem so bad anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something different and write from Josephine's point of view on how she feels about Talibah. This takes place towards the end of the 'Poetic Justice' storyline.


End file.
